


Date Night

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Catstra, F/F, I have no idea where this came from, Kalex, alex likes to pick on her about it, also james does karaoke, also this is like 6 months after red K, and james and kara haven't talked, and lucy is in love with alura, cat and astra are not consolation prizes, he thinks he still has a chance with kara, kara is just so done, lucy is falling in love with Alura's hologram, not astra so yeah, weirdly majorly judging you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: Cat has a date. She's not expecting the entertainment provided or to feel as protective of some people as she does.





	

Cat leans back into the plush leather seat of the corner booth at Noonan's, it is karaoke night and her date for the evening had proposed the location. There had been more than a little trepidation when she agreed. She smiles when she sees her date enter the restaurant and make her way toward the booth without checking to see if Cat's there, like she knows without looking. Cat grins, it's likely she does know without looking because Cat's heart rate has spiked and she knows her eyes have turned from their normal green to a darker shade at just the sight of skin tight jeans and dark blue halter top covering curves she's memorized.   
  
The moment her date slides in beside her, soft lips meet her own and she hums into the kiss, "Hi," the dark haired woman says when she pulls away.   
  
The grin that spreads over Cat's face is something she's had to let herself adjust to, "Hi yourself." She glances to the bar, intending to wave the waitress over with the drink she requested earlier but stops when she spots a young blonde woman leaning against the bar, "Is that Sunny D?" she questions, resting her chin on the other woman's shoulder as a way to be heard over the worst cover of Justin Bieber she's ever heard.   
  
"That would indeed be my niece," is the reply she receives, "I wonder who she's all dolled up for."   
  
"Alex," Cat says with a chuckle. Her date raises a skeptical eyebrow, "please tell me you realize they're in love with each other."    
  
"Me, yes, them, no. Cat, baby, those two are so oblivious we could hang a banner from the balcony at CatCo and they still wouldn't get it." She shrugs, "Besides Alex has work tonight, that's how we ended up with Eliza as a babysitter when Carter's dad canceled this afternoon." She looks around the bar, "There's the reason for Kara's appearance," she says, nodding to where James Olsen is standing, next in line for the karaoke machine.   
  
"They haven't spoken in six months, Astra," Cat tells her partner, head resting against Astra's shoulder, "not even at work. Sweater hobbit is their preferred carrier pigeon." She shrugs, "Besides Kara and Lucy got a lot closer when Lucy ran the DEO for a bit."   
  
"Alex is very glad to have J'onn back."   
  
Cat chuckles, "And well she should be. For a lawyer Lucy nearly killed that agency."   
  
Astra chuckles then drapes an arm around Cat, "Show time," she says quietly as James steps onto the stage. "This should be pretty good," Astra says, Cat nestling against her side.   
  
__ Walks in the rain, talks in the dark   
Old black and white movies, a day at the park   
On a blanket on the ground on a Sunday afternoon   
Hangin' with friends or off by ourselves   
Drivin' around yard sale to yard sale   
Droppin' by the county fair, winnin' you a bear poppin' balloons   
  
If you're lookin' for someone to do that with, here I am   
Someone to be the other half of your plans   
Don't look any further than in my eyes   
It you're lookin' for that man, here I am   
  
December nights all cuddled up   
Warmed by the fire and sharin' a cup   
Of hot cocoa laughin' at old photos   
Spanish guitars, sand and the sea   
A quiet little table just you and me   
Sippin' margaritas in a little cantina in Old Mexico   
  
If you're lookin' for someone to do that with, here I am   
Someone to be the other half of your plans   
Don't look any further than in my eyes   
It you're lookin' for that man, here I am   
  
Talkin' 'bout life and talkin' 'bout babies   
Talkin' bout us still in love when we're eighty   
  
If you're lookin' for someone to do that with, here I am   
Someone to be the other half of your plans   
Don't look any further than in my eyes   
It you're lookin' for that man, here I am   
  
Here I am   
Baby, here I am   
  
"He did not," Cat mutters, arms wrapped around Astra's waist and the other woman's circling her shoulders. "Oh that wasn't show time."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Look at Sunny D." Astra looks to where Kara was earlier and smirks at the sight she finds there, "Not as oblivious as you thought."   
  
Astra chuckles as she watches Kara's arms wind around Alex's waist as the older Danvers leans back against her front, "I do believe James is in trouble."   
  
"If he ever so much as looks at Kara inappropriately, I believe you are correct."   
  
Alex leans back more fully against Kara, tilting her head back on Kara's shoulder and pressing her lips to the blonde woman's ear, "We've been spotted," Astra says, "they'll be heading this way in a moment."   
  
Cat shrugs, "I'm not opposed to the company." Astra grins, leans forward and presses her lips to Cat's, "I'm not opposed to more of that either," the smaller woman says with a smirk. Her head snaps up upon seeing James headed by them, "James," she calls, voice sickly sweet and Astra fears for the man's safety.   
  
He turns with a grin, "Ms. Grant," he nods to Astra, holds out his hand, "I'm afraid we haven't met, I'm James Olsen. You must be Kara's Aunt Astra."   
  
Astra doesn't reach for the hand and in the end he lets it drop defeatedly, "Indeed," Astra says, voice little more than a purr. She glances to the bar, ensuring Kara and Alex haven't migrated their way yet, "You hurt her," she says simply.   
  
"I -"   
  
"No," Cat says, finger wagging, "she wasn't asking a question, James, you hurt Kara." Her mouth has formed a thin line, the displeased expression she always wears when she worries over Carter or Adam or, she reluctantly admits to herself, Kara. "Six months, James," she studies him, "it's been six months since the incident." She doesn't name it, doesn't need to.   
  
"Everyone else forgave her," Astra says, "and don't believe for one minute it was easy for them. Red K warps a person's mind, Mr. Olsen, you'd turn on anyone but especially those you love." She feels Cat squeeze her arm, Kara and Alex are coming, "Kara turned on those she loves far more than you that day," she glances to her approaching niece, "they were smart enough, loved and cared for her enough not to wait six months to listen to what she had to say." She turns away from him, paints a bright smile across her features, "There's my girls."   
  
Kara shakes her head but presses a kiss to Astra's cheek, "You do realize we're in our twenties, right?"   
  
Cat accepts the kiss pressed to her cheek as well, "Oh I think the lip lock I spotted earlier got that point across well."   
  
"Cat," Kara says, blushing to the roots of her hair even as Alex chuckles and pulls the younger woman into her side. Alex presses a kiss behind Kara's ear, "Don't encourage her, Lex."   
  
Alex grins, "Will if I want," she says with a shrug and a new kiss to Kara's shoulder. Her eyes linger on the form still hovering at their table, "Hello, Jimmy," her voice is cold, the detested nickname intentional.   
  
Kara stiffens visibly in Alex's arms but the thumb running lightly over the inside of her wrist and a light squeeze from the hand tangled with her own eases her stiffness a bit, causing her to relax back into Alex. "Hey, James," she says quietly.   
  
"Kara," he says, "what's this?"   
  
"Date," she says simply to begin with then takes a deep breath, leans fully against Alex, the other woman's arms circling her completely, "anniversary date actually," her smile is bright but crinkled around the edges.   
  
James visibly shuffles his feet, "How," he pauses, "how long?"   
  
Kara's smile this time is her Sunny Danvers' smile, the one that makes her whole face light up like the sun, "Four months," she glances over her shoulder, giving Alex the opportunity to steal a light kiss, "after we talked and worked on our issues we found that both of us has been keeping some important feelings hidden."   
  
"What about us?"   
  
Once again Kara's posture stiffens, "There is no you and Kara, Olsen," Alex says gruffly.   
  
The tightening of Kara's hand on her forearm makes Alex stop, "You told me you needed time, James," Kara says quietly, "I gave you that time. While you were taking your time," she looks at Alex, "I found something I didn't know I was looking for," she grins. "We never would have made it, James, because my heart has never really been yours." She squeezes the arm under her hand gently, "It never could have been."   
  
James shakes his head, "I don't believe that."   
  
"I'm sorry," is all Kara says. "I'll see you, James," she tells him quietly before turning away as if he isn't still hovering at the edge of their table.   
  
"Where's Lucy?" Astra questions when her niece's attention returns to she and Cat, "She was supposed to meet us here tonight."   
  
"She took my last minute paperwork when she found out I was taking Kara out for our anniversary," Alex says, "but that should have been done a while ago. How did she get sucked into playing third wheel for you two tonight?"   
  
Cat laughs, "Astra's convinced she has to find Lucy a man. Tonight was supposed to be about picking potential targets."   
  
Alex's laughter makes Astra's eyebrow rise, "Something funny, Alexandra?"   
  
"Lucy is dating someone," she says, "she just can't, won't, tell anyone who she's dating because it's weird."   
  
"It's not weird and I'm not dating her."   
  
"Dating who?" Cat questions, clearly confused.   
  
"The hologram of my mother," Kara deadpans. "I'm gonna revoke your access privileges if you don't start getting out more, Luce."   
  
"But she's teaching me so much, Kara," Lucy nearly whines.   
  
"And the only human interaction you've had in days is tonight and the few hours you spend in briefings at the DEO. No, you're being cut back to one hour of access a day, keep going and I'll cut it back to one a week."   
  
"But, Kara -"   
  
"No," Kara says firmly, smiling at the waitress who has just appeared with the drink orders she and Alex put in before they headed over. "Thanks, Tina."   


"No problem, Kara," she says before moving away.

“But she's so sweet,” Lucy says, she settles her chin in her hand, “and the way she crinkles her nose when she says ‘I'm not programmed to respond to that’ is so cute, I just can't.”

Kara shakes her head, glances at Alex, “Revoke her access completely until she finds a living, breathing being to moon over.”

Alex chuckles and nods, “Done.” She presses a quick kiss to Kara’s lips, “She could always date Cat and Astra if she has a thing for holo-mom though.”

Cat nearly chokes on her drink, “I'll thank you to remember, Alexandra, that Astra and I are right here.” She glares lightly, clearly teasing at the younger woman, “Not to mention, while I tolerate the younger, prettier, smarter Lane she is still very much a Lane.”

“Also we are NOT a second choice, we are a first choice.”

Lucy chuckles, “She's right, Alex, besides I don't see Astra or Cat that way.”

“She's literally my mom’s twin,” Kara says exasperatedly.

“And she's not a hologram.”

“But she's also not Alura,” Lucy says with a shrug.

“Whatever, Luce,” Kara says with a shake of her head before returning to watching karaoke.


End file.
